


New student

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, student!credence, teacher!Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Credence is the new student in Graves's maths class





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge COW-T, prompt magicless!AU

Graves had often had students with problems of any kind. Students who took drugs, who drank before being of age, who had debilitating physical or mental illnesses, who had been abused.

He always tried to help them in subtle ways, like suggesting to the school counsellor to talk to them or overlooking some minor mistakes in their homework and tests if he saw they tried their best.

Of course he never got personally involved in their lives. He was their maths teacher after all, not their caretaker.

Therefore he wasn’t surprised when a shy, submissive boy entered his classroom and sat in a corner, far away from any other desk. He was wearing simple black clothes and old shoes and his hair was cut into a bowl cut.

He was incredibly early, the school had just opened its gates and the students were still roaming the corridors, chatting before the lessons started.

-Young man.- Percival called his new pupil, who jumped in surprise. –Would you kindly tell me your name? I’ve never seen you before.-

The boy stood up, his head down between his shoulder, his hands tightly closed beside him.

-My…- he stuttered in a scared tone of voice. –My name is Credence. Credence Barebone.-

The teacher barely heard what he said, the student was almost whispering. It was a good thing that Percival had good ears.

-Nice to meet you, Credence. I’m Mister Percival Graves.- he introduced himself. –You can sit.-

The boy sighed in relief and sat back, trying to make himself as small as possible.

-Since you’re new here I’d like to talk to you after my lesson. Would you please stay here for a few minutes after it?- Graves added, trying to sound as gentle as possible.

Credence slowly nodded, hesitantly. He was clearly terrified by that request, as if he was sure he would be punished for something.

That was the detail that made Graves one hundred percent sure his new student had been abused.

A few moments later the other students walked in the room, taking their seats.

They whispered about the new boy, judging his clothes and hair and generally making fun of him.

Poor Credence blushed when a girl sat in a desk near him and introduced herself. The other teenagers as predictable laughed at him for that.

Percival called everyone’s attention before they could tease him more.

-Everyone, sit down. Take notes carefully today, this lesson will be in the next test.-

No one bothered Barebone for the rest of the lesson after hearing that; no one wanted to fail Mister Graves’s class. The new boy was thankful for that.

 

During his lesson, in between the explanation of a new rule for the solution of a new type of equation and an example of it written on the blackboard, Graves kept glancing at his students, particularly in Credence’s direction.

He noticed that the boy seemed in pain every time he picked up his pen and wrote something down. He looked on the verge of crying every time he had to put the pen down, bringing his hands close to his chest in a protective way, caressing them with the tip of his fingers.

Percival slowed down his explanation and made more examples to give him more time to take note of the important parts.

 

After the bell rang the teacher dismissed his class.

He watched his students walk out of the door, then he closed it when there was only Credence left inside.

-Come here, Credence.- he ordered in a gentle tone of voice, leaning against his own desk, a hand supporting him.

The boy hesitantly obeyed, reaching him and looking down.

-How was the lesson? Was it too easy or too hard for you?- Percival asked.

-It was fine.- Barebone mumbled nervously.

-Good.- Graves nodded.

He walked around his desk, sitting on his chair to open a drawer and take out some papers.

He spread them on the desk to let Credence see them.

-This is my lessons’ schedule. Today I explained this.- he highlighted an argument by circling it with a pencil. –We have already covered all of the previous topics. If you need some material or some explanations for any of these you can come to my office. I will gladly help you catch up with your classmates.-

Barebone nodded, unconsciously caressing his own hands.

Percival said nothing, but he looked up towards the boy’s face to look into his eyes.

-If you ever find my lessons hard to understand but don’t want to say it in front of the others you can come to my office for clarifications.- he added with an encouraging smile.

Credence slightly blushed and twitched his mouth into a shy smile, nodding.

-Good.- Percival slowly stood up, picking up the papers to give them to his student. –Here, take these with you so that you can check what you already know.-

Barebone hesitated for some seconds before his trembling fingers reached for the pages to take them.

Finally Graves could see what his problem with his hands was.

The boy’s hands were bruised and a bit swollen, it was logical that he was in pain every time he used them.

Percival delicately grabbed his student’s wrist, making him jump in surprise and look at him with terrified eyes.

-I’ll always be in my office when I don’t have lessons. Come to me if you ever need _anything_.- Graves said in a low and reassuring tone of voice, half-smiling.

Credence looked at him in surprise, then he nodded and smiled back.


End file.
